


we will not grow old

by reginamea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, FTL AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginamea/pseuds/reginamea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen fan art + fanmix created for the Swan Queen Big Bang: Forbidden Fruits challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. we will not grow old ~ graphics

**Author's Note:**

> I have three people to thank for helping me out with this, for virtually kicking my butt, stroking my ego, or just telling me if something looked like crap. My dear dear friends Laura (lrbcn) and Nad, and the sweetest cheerleader to ever come to my inbox, Jane (wilderthanwilde). Thank you so much, girls ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> graphics and cover art for the SQBB: Forbidden Fruits challenge

 


	2. we will not grow old ~ fanmix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a fanmix for the SQBB: Forbidden Fruits challenge to go with the art posted in chapter 1

 

 [ [listen @ 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/reginamea/we-will-not-grow-old) ]

**01\. Siouxsie & The Banshees - Obsession II**  
~  
instrumental

**02\. Soap &Skin - Turbine Womb**  
~  
instrumental

**03\. Blackmore's Night - Gone With The Wind**  
~  
Wind will sweep away  
The traces I was here  
A story in a teardrop  
That's all I have to give...

**04\. Enya - Boadicea**  
~  
instrumental

  
**05\. Aqualung - Everything Changed**  
~  
Magic drifted through the air  
touching everybody there  
You came into my life so small  
altering everything changed  
  
I looked into my crystal ball  
the future wasn't clear at all

**06\. Susanne Sundfør - Your Prelude**  
~  
She keeps us in her dirty drawers  
Like little bits of treasures  
You never know what to find  
Among glossy leaves and pines

**07\. CocoRosie - Candy Land**  
~  
instrumental

**08\. CocoRosie - Bloody Twins**  
~  
I give you my hand  
Brown from summer  
And you give me a kiss  
Like a tiny floret  
Which sparks in a blink  
A firework of roses  
And the night  
Floods in

**09\. Celtic Woman - You'll Be In My Heart**  
~  
For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

**10\. Lenka - We Will not Grow Old**  
~  
You and me will be lying side by side  
Forever forever  
Underneath this adolescent sky  
Together together  
And you will hold my heart inside your hand  
And You'll be the one, the one to tell me

**11\. Taken By Trees - Sweet Child O' Mine**  
~  
She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry  
  
**12\. Brandi Carlile - Just Kids**  
~  
Were we just kids, just starting out  
Didn't we know then love was about  
Were we just fooling, playing around  
Were we ever gonna get out of this town  
  
**13\. St. Lola in the Fields - Unless**  
~  
I know what I'd do  
But I don't think I should  
I have love for you  
Just so it's understood  
I could make you mine  
Make you hold me close  
Make you lose your mind  
But I won't  
Unless you want me to

**14\. Clint Mansell - Stay With Me**  
~  
instrumental

**15\. Ane Brun - The Puzzle**  
~  
I walked into love  
I walked into a minefield  
I never heard of  
  
Her remains were spread out like the pieces of a puzzle  
it took her 365 days putting them together  
the pieces were quite difficult to distinguish from eachother  
they were tiny and the clear blue sky  
went on forever  
  
**16\. Lee Holdridge - Cave Ceremony**  
~  
instrumental

**17\. Daughter - The Woods**  
~  
I asked Saint Christopher  
To find your sister  
And she ran out in the woods  
And she ran out in the woods

**18\. Thomas Bergersen - Homecoming**  
~  
instrumental  
  
**19\. Alela Diane - Sister Self**  
~  
We were singing  
We were dancing  
We were clapping  
Singing, dancing, clapping  
  
We were returning to the hills  
Bringing buckets drawn from the wells  
Returning to the hills  
Bringing buckets drawn from the wells  
  
But I've got to hold my own hand  
I've got to hold my own hand  
  
**20\. Beth Orton - She Cries Your Name**  
~  
Falling from the western selves  
To find yourself alone again  
Wonderin' where you have been  
Your lonely voice  
Calls across the star lit coast  
Reaching out to be seen  
She cries your name  
Three times again  
She cries your name  
How long can this love remain?  
  
**21\. Angus & Julia Stone - Living On A Rainbow**  
~  
I've been living on a rainbow  
I was living on a rainbow  
I've been living on a rainbow  
I was living on a rainbow  
  
I can see now how the child can grow old  
and I can see just how the darkness takes it's hold  
and I have seen how the compromise is made  
and I can see how a light can loose his way

**22\. Two Steps From Hell - Split Personality**  
~  
instrumental

**23\. Emily Wells - Becomes The Color**  
~  
We were ready to behave  
But there's no freedom  
Without no cage  
  
Whatever you think you've become  
Don't worry bout it dear it's where you come from.  
  
**24\. Elliot Goldenthal  - Rough Magic**  
~  
instrumental

**25\. Arcade Fire - Abraham's Daughter**  
~  
Then the angel asked her what her name was  
She said, "I have none"  
Then he asked, "How can this be?"  
"My father never gave me one"  
  
And when he saw her raised for the slaughter  
Abraham’s daughter raised her bow  
"How darest you child defy your father?"  
"You better let young Isaac go!"  
  
**26\. Grimes - Know The Way (Outro)**  
~  
She giving up the cross  
She'll end her faith in love  
And I know the way  
I know the way  
I know the way  
I can believe in your home

**27\. The Wailin' Jennys - Beautiful Dawn**  
~  
Teach me how to see when I close my eyes  
Teach me to forgive and to apologize  
Show me how to love in the darkest dark  
There's only one way to mend a broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> The title on the cover art and on the fanmix cover is merely a working title and can be changed according to the wishes of the author :)


End file.
